


Mr. Right

by RinasWonderland



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Confession, Connor Walsh - Freeform, Fighting, Happy Ending, How to Get Away With Murder - Freeform, Hurt, Kissing, Love, M/M, Oliver Hampton - Freeform, Roses, Sex, Smut, coliver - Freeform, insecure, male / male
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 16:05:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4883134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinasWonderland/pseuds/RinasWonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver loves Connor, thats a fact. Connor loves Oliver and might need a little help to admit it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr. Right

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this with the knewing that Oliver has HIV, but i wanted to write something before Connor finds out.

A knock on the door.

Another one.

Oliver sighed and got up from his desk. He was frustrated, since he started working on this new program his boss had given him. 

Apparently there was a huge mistake in the server code, and Oliver couldn’t find the reason for it. 

But it was Friday evening, and maybe it was the pizza delivery guy who always made him compliments.  
As Oliver opened the door, the first thing he saw was a huge bucket of roses.

“Uhm... wow” was all he could say when Connor’s head was peaking from behind the roses.  
“Hey, can I come in?” Connor asked, and Oliver fell out of his trance and let him in.

Connor handed Oliver the roses and kissed his cheek.

“Thanks for the roses, they look beautiful, but... uhm… why do I deserve them?”  
Connor smiled and put his arm around Oliver’s waist, pulling him closer.

“Maybe because you’re a really cute guy and I like you?”

Oliver smiled and shook his head.

“Okay, this is so not like you Connor, what’s going on here? Is this a prank? Is Ashton Kutchner going to jump out of my potted plant and screaming you got punkd?”

Connor took a step back, oblivious to Oliver that he was hurt.

“I was just trying to be nice, thought you might like it.” 

Oliver looked at Connor, and he always saw more in him than the pretty face, every guy drooled over. 

He saw a man who was passionate about everything he did, someone who tried to push people away so they won't hurt him. 

But he had bought roses, and that has to mean something.

“I’m sorry Connor, I really like the flowers, it’s so nice and sweet, but it’s not something I have expected to get.”

Oliver moved forward and kissed Connor. A little sweet “thank you I appreciate it” kiss.

Connor’s expression changed, he knew Oliver was right but he thought maybe he would understand what he wanted to tell him, not with words, he couldn’t say it, he never was able to let himself fall, or even feel so much for another person. 

He tried to avoid any type of relationship or commitment for years. But Oliver was different.

“Uhm... have you gotten my text message?” Connor asked

“Yeah, but I couldn’t answer; sorry babe.”

“Yeah... sure...” Connor replied and opened the top drawer to pull out a vase.

“What do you mean?” 

“Nothing... it’s just… no, just drop it, Oliver.”

“No I won't drop it, whats wrong?”

“I was texting you this morning, and you weren’t replying the whole day, but its okay, just ignore me”

Oliver saw the hurt in Connor’s eyes. There was kind of an insecurity in the way he acted, and it was not just tonight, Oliver had thought about that on a few occasions but he never had imagined that the person in front of him wanted a home and love more than he himself wanted it. 

It was the first time he truly realized that there was more between them, more than just Friends with Benefits, or whatever you want to call it.

Oliver always knew he liked Connor, from the first moment he saw him. He wanted more than just sex, and when Connor fell asleep cuddled up next to him, he felt it.

He felt the warm feeling in his stomach, the urge to protect Connor at all costs.

Oliver walked around the kitchen corner and pulled Connor close.

“I was not ignoring you, this morning I was late and rushed to work, I forgot my phone at home and I couldn’t reply to you anyway cause I was in a huge ass meeting that made my brain cells melt. I swear I would never ignore you.”

Connor cuddled himself up in Oliver’s arms, head on his shoulder.

He wanted to tell him so badly but he was nervous. Even if he knew he didn't need to be.

“You wanna tell me what’s up to you lately?”, Oliver asked, stroking the boy's hair.

“It’s... I don’t know how to say it… “ he replied

“Try it...” Oliver whispered into his hair.

“I was never good with... feelings, especially with expressing them and I hoped you would know with the roses... Oliver I really like you okay, and im not good with relationships, I never had someone who... cared so much about me, someone who asked me every day how my day went, and if I wanted to talk. I never had someone I was looking forward to coming home to, cause you feel like a home and i know I was a right dickhead to you, more than one time.. but I really like you okay?” he barely whispered the last part.

But Oliver understood, tears in the corner of his eyes.

“Look at me please”, Oliver said.

Connor looked up, into the brown eyes he called home.

“This was the sweetest thing you ever said, and yes you were a dickhead, but I like you too okay, I always have.. I know this might be too much but, I think I fell in love the second I met you, and then all over again when you first kissed me.”

“Show me, please” Connor whispered against Oliver’s Lips.

Oliver only nodded and kissed the man in front of him. First sweetly and slow, but soon heated, wanting with lust.

“Let me take care of you,” Oliver whispered

He pulled Connor’s shirt over his head and pushed him onto the bed. He wanted, no he needed to show him how much he meant to him.

Words couldn’t tell the feeling Oliver had when he first talked to Connor, how he felt seeing him smile when his dimple showed , how his stomach felt like butterflies were flying around when he first kissed him, how he loved to hear him talk about his day, the way it felt to fall asleep next to him.

Oliver truly loved Connor and there was no one in the world who could change that.

Connor wanted to feel his boyfriend closer, so close he couldn’t breathe. 

He never thought he would need someone as much as he needed air to breathe.

But Oliver changed him, his way of feeling things, of seeing the world. 

Since years he was the first one to made him open up himself, and become vulnerable to another person.

Not after his past, after everything that made him build a wall around himself. Mostly to protect himself from letting someone to close or even feel something.  
Oliver kissed down Connor’s neck, not missing any part of the beautiful body beneath him. 

The boy's breathing got heavier and little moans were leaving his mouth.

Connor wanted to kiss and touch Oliver but he stopped him and whispered : ”This is about you baby, let me…” and the brown haired boy only nodded, letting his boyfriend take over.

Oliver kissed and licked his nipples, sucking on them until they got hard.

He continued kissing Connor's stomach, which Oliver loved so much. It was formed from working out but still soft.

Eagerly he pulled Connor’s pants down, releasing his hard cock, already leaking precome, the head red and Oliver wanted nothing more than feel it in his mouth.

So, he wasted no time and licked around the tip, making Connor’s hip buck up, wanting more.

But Oliver wanted to make it good for him, drag it out and make him feel as much pleasure as possible.

But Connor’s dick had another plan. As soon as Oliver took all of him into his Mouth, Connor needed to stop him  
.  
“Gonna come… please baby... want you to... want you…”

“What do you want baby, tell me.”

“Make love to me”, Connor whispered.

“You sure?” Oliver asked, concearned “Normally I-”

“I know you normally bottom… but I want you so bad... please baby”

And who was Oliver to deny his beautiful boyfriend.

He smiled and kissed Connor softly on his lips, trying to get all his love into the kiss.

He grabbed the lube and a condom from the bedside table.

Slowly and nice he opened Connor up with his fingers, carefully to not hurt him.

Connor was shaking from pleasure as Olivers fingers brushed over his prostate.

“I’m ready…” Connor moaned out.

Oliver nodded, wanting to put a condom on as he was stopped.

“No... I want to feel you”

Oliver almost cried, he knew how much of a trust level this was, and how much Connor loved him.

Before a tear could spill out of his eyes, he kissed Connor with so much force he thought he was going to break, break of the immense love he had for his boy.

As if Connor could understand everything his boyfriend wanted to say to him, he said : ”I love you Oliver, I love you so much.”

Slowly Oliver pushed inside the tight heat, bottoming out.

In a steady rhythm he rocked back and forth, making both of the man moan out deliciously.

None of them could last long, it was too much.

“Come for me”, Oliver whispered and Connor came hard across his stomach, soon followed by Oliver  
.  
Panting and out of breath, Connor snuggled himself up against his boyfriend.

“Please never ever think I would not want you... or ignore you… beause I couldn’t stay away from you even if I tried.”

Connor kissed him, and mumbled promising words to Oliver to never feel like he would not want him even if he felt insecure.

Cause he knew he had found something special, something no one could ever take away from him.


End file.
